Francis
Francis is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Francis has light complexion, brown hair in a pixie haircut, and amber eyes. She wears a khaki coat with a purple collar and a blue buckle hanging where it would be clipped with a blue and light blue striped scarf and orange pants. Her shoes are purple ankle boots. Francine_civil.png|Francis in her civilian outfit. |-|Dancer= She wears a sleeveless navy blue sweatshirt that has a tan triangle in the middle and reveals her midriff with an orange hoodie, teal jeans and sneakers the same color as her sweatshirt. AiDanceMirFrasBD.png |-|Winx= Francis wears a red sparkling bikini turtleneck top with a white strip down the front with black buttons and sparkling red bikini shorts. She wears red ankle boots with over-the-knee blue socks. She also wears white cuff bracelets with black buttons and a red and blue two-sided joker hat with black and red bells on the tips. Coming from her top she has a dark red two-pointed cape. Her wings curl at the tips and are light blue with cyan tips. Francis Winx.jpg |-|Gymnastic= Francis wears white socks, a light green skirt with a white top, white bracelets, pink bands on her elbows and a light green tank top over a white tank top with a turtle-neck. Winx_club_319_francis_1.png Winx_club_319_francis_2.png Personality She is friendly as shown when she handed tissues to everyone when Musa sings her song and is good-natured, but definitely has an attitude as she mocks Timmy when he comes looking for Tecna in "The Spy in the Shadows" during Tecna's phase of disliking Timmy. She also laughed at Bloom when Bloom found out Diaspro was coming back in a comic. Francis may have some trouble sleeping as she is sometimes helped by Piff. Series Seasons |-|Season 2= In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in her room cuddling with Piff. In "The Crypt of the Codex," she is seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "The Show Must go on!," she watches Aisha practice dancing in her dorm. Later, she dances at Musa's concert with Aisha and Mirta. Then, she gives tissues to the Winx and pixies during Musa’s performance. In “The Spy in the Shadows,” she is seen in Alfea’s courtyard talking to Ahisa. Timmy asks her if she knows where Tecna is, and she replies rudely and comments on how Tecna did not want to see him. In “The Time for Truth,” she enters the Winx’s training session on behalf of Faragonda and informs them that there is a message from Pixie Village. In “The Phoenix Revealed,” she is seen during the party. |-|Season 3= In "At the Last Moment", Francis is seen in the rhythmic gymnastics class among other fairies, and laughs at Stella's clumsiness with her ribbon. |-|Season 5= In "Return to Alfea", she is seen during Faragonda's speech and the arrival of the Winx. In "The Sharks Eye", She makes a cameo appearance at Alfea. Magical Abilities Francis, as Fairy of Laughter, has powers based on the positive energy of laughter. Francis may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Her name means "of France". *Her hat in her Winx form resembles Jolly's hat. Category:Characters Category:Fairies Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Alfea Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Category:Allies